If Today was you last day
by IGlompedYourMangaAnime
Summary: Read and find out! It's very funny and sweet, Warning though the Characters are a bit OOC! T for fluff and Language


If Today Was Your Last Day

Chapter 1; Each Days a Gift

**Me; Please be nice! It's my first Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfic! Anywhoo, Enjoy! Please rate n' review and if you do, I'll make Ichigo kiss Kisshu! I swear!**

**Ichigo; -turns red- Please! Don't do that! Have mercy!**

**Me; Not a chance girly!**

**Kisshu; Please Rate n' Review so that I can kiss Ichigo! -pouts-**

**Pai; You all are idiots -annoyed-**

**Zaruko; Yeah, your not the only couple in this fic... -bored-**

**Taruto; What do you mean, hag? -scared-**

**Pudding; Yeah sissy-chan! What do you mean! -pouts-**

**Me; That You and Tart, are a couple and so Is Pai and Zaruko.**

**Zaruko and Pai; WHAT! -not really yelling-**

**Taruto; -runs away- Not a chance in hell!**

**Pudding; -chases after Tart- Me love Taru-Taru!**

**Me; Ah! Young love! How beautiful!**

**Taruto; Damn You, Woman! (Very Stewie Griffin like, no?)**

**Me; Awww! How cute! Who wants todo the disclaimer, I'll let you kiss the person of your dreams! -taunts-**

**Lettuce; Wait! what about me and Mint? I'm just curious are we gonna be in it?**

**Mint; Yeah! We should be in it to! But who would we be with? I'm not dating the Tree-hugging loser boy! **

**Kisshu; Hey! Thats mine! **

**Mint; Sorry, but it's just fitting!**

**Kisshu; Ah It's okay, and true!**

**Me; Enough! How about you two can have two can date Cyniclons** **to! Alright with everybody?**

**Mint; They have to be cute!**

**Lettuce; Y-yes that would be nice... **

**Ryou; Are we in it?**

**Me; No! -shoves them into closet-**

**Ryou; Why? **

**Me; Because you always try to break them up!**

**Ryou; good point**

**Kisshu; Seeya sucker!**

**Me; -Glares- don't make me make the Tree-hugger kiss Ichigo**

**Kisshu; No! I'll be good, -grabs Ichigo- **

**Ichigo; Will I ever win?**

**Kisshu; No way! Kitten -grins-**

**Ichigo; Save me!**

**Pai; No**

**Zaruko; No**

**Taruto; No way! Go for it Kisshu!**

**Pudding; Yay! Kisshu and Sissy! Yay! Yay! -cheers and dances around them both-**

**Lettuce; Um... N-n-no Ichigo-san**

**Mint; Aw grow up! Kisshu kiss her, and Writer make her like it! -smirks evilly-**

**Me and Kisshu; Alright!**

**Kisshu; -kisses Ichigo, softly- (Kinda like when they first met)**

**Me; -makes her like it-**

**Ichigo; -likes it-**

**Pai; There busy, and I think we've bored you all enough, IGlompedYourMangaAnime Does not own any Tokyo Mew Mew, or the Characters with it, She is mearly using them for entertainment purposes, She also does not own any Music in this fic, Nor does she own anything that might pop-up during it, If she did own Tokyo Mew Mew, I would be Zaruko's, and Kisshu wouldn't be dead, and would still be stalking Ichigo-san, the characters would be more cooler, and it would be very different, but as you see, she doesn't own it. Much to her dissmay. All things in this fic belong to their rightful owners, The only thing she owns is this Fic idea, the 2 new Cyniclons and maybe the new costumes. **

**Me; Thank you very much Pie-Kun! **

**Pai; Your welcome.**

**Me; -looks to the readers- What are you still doing here? Go and read the Damn Fic! Rated T for violence, Fluff, frequwent use of the words 'Damn, shit, fuck, screw, hell, bastard, bitch and dick, Piss, and ass' No very bad words just those, and the new costumes! I'l give you the down-low on the costumes below, PLEASE READ THIS OR ELES YOU'LL BE CONFUSED AS HELL!**

**Kisshu; -nose bleed-**

**Pai; -quietly sits and shakes head-**

**Taruto; -pales- Holy shit!**

**Ichigo; There not that bad... There different. But too Cute!**

**Zaruko; Yeah their nicer than the other ones**

**Mint; I love them! They are so Cute!**

**Lettuce; Um.. They are nice and very cute looking... -blushes-**

**Pudding; Pudding loves them so much! -dances happily around the wrapped costumes-**

**Me; Okay lets tell'em why the boys are acting stupid!**

**Mint, Ichigo, Pudding, Zaruko, Lettuce; Yeah!**

**Me; and the new Villian! How could I forget!**

**Kisshu; You shouldn't have eaten that many candies...**

**Me; Shut up Kisshu, before I make you kiss Pai!**

**Pai; Not a chance**

**Kisshu; Okay shutting up now!**

**Me; On with it!**

**Costumes;**

Mew Mew Ichigo or Beast Tamer (Pink, Black and Gold)

Hair; Long braided hot pink hair, that reaches her butt, with golden strings braided through it

Eyes; Beautiful hot pink, with little flecks of gold in them, her pupils are slited like cats

Rest; Her eyes are framed with, black eye liner styled so that it makes her eyes more cat-like, with whisker like slits on her cheeks. 2 black cat ears and a long cat tail.

Costume; She has a black top-hat with a hot pink bow with gold stripes, black biker shorts with hot pink strips down the sides, a black, gold and pink, tuxedo dress, with a black and pink choker with Gold lace, and a pair of Black knee-high boots with gold bows and lace up the sides.

Weapons; Strawberry Bell, Strawberry Whip and Strawberry Sword

Mew Mew Mint or Ballet Bird (White and Blue)

Hair; Long light blue hair, In a ballerina bun, with white glittery strings weaved in it.

Eyes; Her eyes are white with blue blended in them.

Rest; her eyes are lined with white eyeliner, in the form of flowers on each of her cheeks. soft clear lipgloss smeared on her lips and blue glitter, on her eyelids. with two beautiful white and blue wings behind her.

Costume; she has a white ballet dress, with blue ribbons tieing up the front of the dress, white thigh-high leggings, with blue bows at the top, blue ballet shoes, with white ribbons, and a white choker with blue floral designs.

Weapons; Mint Arrow, Mint Shield and Bird dance

Mew Mew Lettuce or Ghost Girl (Green and Yellow)

Hair; Short, light green, pigtails, with yellow strings throughout it.

Eyes; Yellow with flecks of green in them.

Rest; her eyes are lined with green on the top, and go down her cheeks to form a heart shape around her face. yellow glitter covers her arms and legs, while green covers her face.

Costume; she has a beautiful tango dress, that is green with yellow lace, flowers and ribbons. 2 yellow flower hair peices and a pair of gorgeous tango heels

Weapons; Lettuce Tallets, Dolphin Dance and Lettuce Sword

Mew Mew Zaruko or Lone Wolf (Silver and Violet)

Hair; long, dark purple hair, strait down, with 2 braids parting it. Sliver strand weaved through it.

Eyes; dark, violet, with silver lining them

Rest; her eyes are lined with dark violet, her lips are painted red, and silver lines her water line. 2 brown wolf ears, and a tail.

Costume; Violet Biker shorts, silver chained top, with purple rose detailing, silver thigh-highs, purple combat boots, and a long purple and silver trench coat. with a silver and purple choker with rose designs.

Weapons; Zaruko Spear, Wolf Dance, and Zaruko Sword

Mew Mew Pudding or Monkey Girl (Gold and Yellow)

Hair; Short, Golden hair, in 4 pig-tails, Bright Yellow streaks through it. yellow ribbons tieing them up.

Eyes; Dark, Yellow with gold in them.

Rest; (Not Old enough for make up) light lipgloss, 2 Gold monkey ears, and a Tail

Costume; Golden chinese style shorts with yellow up the sides, yellow chinese style top with yellow ribbons up the front, Yellow knee-high boots with ribbon laces, and a gold choker with yellow flower designs.

Weapons; Pudinring, Pudding dance, and Pudding Ribbons

**The New Villian;**

Kegawa no Sunatchā; A Major bitch! She's the only enemie of the Mew Mew's, well the first one anyway, She's an annoying Blue-eyed Blonde, 18 year old, mad scientist.

She's always trying to disrupt the peace with her Mutant animals, But the Mew Mew's stop her every time. She hates Ichigo and Pudding, because their the ones always stopping her.

**The two new Cyniclons;**

Lettuce;

Horenso

Blonde

Green eyes

Mint;

Supaisu

Redhead

black eyes

**Me; I've Tortured you all enough! Go and read the Story! Enjoy!**

**Readers; Thank God! **

**BTW! They all have fancy swirlie tattoos on their arms that connect them and pendents that are silver, but the color of the tattoos are the eyes **

**Ichigo, Pink, Cat**

**Mint, Blue, Bird**

**Pudding, Gold, Monkey**

**Lettuce, Green, Dolphin**

**Zaruko, Purple, Wolf **

**(IPOV)**

I walked through the Streets, My Cat pendent hanging loosely over my shirt, My Tattoo hidden by my sleave. I walked silently down the street, stopping I looked up at the full moon, I sighed. Just then my cat pendent began lighting up, signaling that one of the others was in trouble, watching, it flashed, Gold, Green, Purple and Blue. 'All of them are in trouble? It must be Kegawa again!' I growled and clenched my fist, "What's It gonna take to get rid of her!" I muttered, running to where they were.

When I got there, A giant mutant tiger was attacking the other Mews. "Not on my watch!" I said, running to the forest, on the outskirts of the Battlefeild, Grabbing my pendent, I closed my eyes allowing the power to fall around me, a wall of pink power formed around me, I threw my head back, my eyes wide open, letting them shift from brown to pink, "Mew Mew Strawberry METAMORPHO-SIS!" I yelled, transforming into Mew Ichigo, My braided pink hair, flying back. I took a running start, before I jumped 20 feet in the air, flying over the trees, landing dead-set in the middle of the battle, I stood, tipping my hat lightly, I looked over at a Kegawa, who was holding a little girl hostage, I pointed my finger at her, "Let her go, Kegawa! Your battle is with us!" I growled, looking at her hatefully. "I don't think I will..." She grinned, stroking the little girl, "Let her go!" Pudding yelled, summoning her Pudding Ribbons. "Or eles will make you." Zaruko threatened, summoning her Sword. "Please leave the innocent out of this..." Lettuce said, summoning her sword. "If you harm her, You'll regret it!" Mint growled, flying above us, she summoning her Arrow. I walked in the middle of them, sticking my hand out, summoning my Whip, "Your choice, Willingly or..." I said, gripping my whip tightly, "By force!" I threatened, She just grinned, "I give" She said, I grabbing the girl, She walked over to the river the girl in tow. "What are you doing?" Lettuce asked scaredly. Kegawa looked at us with a grin, throwing the girl into the rushing river, "letting her go!", She said dissapearing. "NO!" Mint, lettuce, Zaruko and Pudding yelled in fear. I growled, running towards the girl, jumping, I transformed back into human mid-stride, grabbing the little girl, I turned and splashed into the river, soaking myself. Breaking the surface, I looked at the 10 shocked eyes of 5 strangers floating behind the girls, "Behind You!" I yelled towards them, They all turned around and began yelling at the strangers. I felt shivering coming from the little girl, looking down, I saw that her eyes were closed, her skin was pale, and her lips were blue, 'Shit!' I growled, unzipping my jacket, I put her in it, zipping it up, I began climbing the bank, the mud was slick, making a easy 10 feet, more like a hard 100 feet. I growled when she started shivering harder, "Mint! I need some help over here!" I yelled up, trying to warm the girl up, but it was a failed attempt, I was just as cold as she was, 'Hurry Guys' I thought, and waited on a rock, I couldn't climb the bank, it was to slick, 'Mint please hurry!' I looked over at the child, "It'll be alright, It's okay.." I whispered to her.

**(KPOV)**

I watched shocked as the pink haired girl, jumped after the child saving the little girl, watching as she transformed back into a human. I was shocked when she looked at us, glaring she warned the girls infront of us, they turned around, "Who the hell are you!" The Purple haired girl said to Pai, "What do you want?" Mint said to Supaisu, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why do you look like girls?" The blonde asked Taruto, "Um... What are you?" The green haired girl asked Horenso, circling him as he floated off the ground. "I am Pai, This Is Kisshu-" He said pointing to me, "This is Supaisu-" He pointed to the annoyed Redhead, "This is Horenso-" He pointed to the bored looking Blonde, "And This is Taruto." He pointed to Taruto, who looked pissed. The Green haired one stepped forward, "I am Lettuce, this is Mint, Zaruko, and Pudding." She introduced them all, And then looked behind her, "That one in the water is Ichigo... Mint I think she needs some help.." the girl muttered, 'Ichigo eh? Strawberry, hehe it suits her...' I thought, looking at the redhead rocking the girl softly, The Blue haired girl walked forward, but I stood infront of her, "I'll get her, you stay here and rest." I told her, and teleported to the rock she was on, met with the threat of her fist, "Yeesh!" I said, dodging her fist, "Fiesty one, aren't you?" I grinned, grabbing her fist I transported the girl to the others, but me and Ichigo somewhere eles.

**(IPOV)**

I fell to the ground, looking up at a smirking boy, with green hair, "Hello I~chi~go" He said, creeping closer, I stepped back, while he stepped forward, I froze when I felt my back hit the tree, 'Oh shit' I was about to make a run for it, when I was pressed harder into the tree, I looked at the boy, who was smirking evilly, "Aww, little Kitty have nowhere to run? Poor Kitty" He grinned, holding my wrist tighter, I whimpered, 'This boy is scary...' I thought to myself, looking down at my pendent, I growled, and kneed him, jumping back, I grabbed my pendent, letting the power free, I threw my head back gently, letting my eyes shift from Brown-to-Pink, "Mew Mew Strawberry METAMORPHO-SIS!" I yelled, transforming,

**(KPOV)**

I looked up, looking at a Pink-haired cat girl, 'So this is Strawberry's form eh?' I thought, looking her over, And I stood up, "Well Kitty-chans got claws" I said, walking closer to her, Before I teleported behind her and took her to the ground, Flipping her over, I straddled her waist, keeping my area away from her knees, "Now what are you going todo, hmm?" I asked her, getting in her face.

**(IPOV)**

I whimpered, he was to close, my fear took over and I turned back to normal, turning my head away from him, trying to get away from him, "Now why do you want to leave? The fun has just began!" He said, getting even more in my face, "Go away..." I whispered, "Now why would I do that?" He asked, I kneed him again when he goto close enough, and I ran away

**(KPOV)**

I cluched myself 'Why must she do that!' I moaned, Looking up, "Wait! Come Back!" I chased after her-

****

**Me; Cliffhanger!**

**Ichigo; I'm so awesome! -fist pumps-**

**Kisshu; HEY! You said she'd kiss me!**

**Me; Only if people review!**

**Kisshu; Review so I don't get kneed again please!**

**Me; R&R sorry about it being so short!**


End file.
